The Eon Twins
by Aleron's Sword
Summary: A brother and her younger sister, adopted by a friend to their family and her grandfather, find a mysterious orb one winter. When they accidentally drop it though, their lives change forever. Note: On indefinite hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Yeah, guilty as charged for making yet _another_ story. This one continually pestered me due to me reading too many fics about the Eon Pokémon. **

**Lets get this over with.**

**Beta-Reader(s): NanoCarp**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any major company brands. I own only the story and OC's.**

-0-

_**The Eon Twins**_

_**Prologue**_

**Third Person POV:**

Chicago, IL January 23, 2009

Snow has just fallen and it was in a heavy amount. Children were out playing in it, enjoying it to the fullest since school was canceled. Snow forts were built where ever there was a large enough spot, meaning a snowball fight was going to take place. Some children even dived into the snow since it was so deep. Even a select few were tunneling through it. Everyone had to dress in thick winter clothing to fend the coldness off.

"CANNONBALL!"

One child was no exception.

A ten year old girl jumped into the snow, curled up into a ball, laughing along the way. Being around 4'5'', she would be able to poke her head out of the top of the snow if standing. She had brown hair with blond mixed in as well that reached her shoulders. Her amber colored eyes shone brightly on her face, full of joy and happiness from playing in the snow. The thick bright red winter jacket she wore shielded her from the freezing temperatures, along with a winter cap and pants as well, all were different shades of red.

"Hey, careful Sarah. Don't want you to get a cold now." called an older, male voice from the porch Sarah had jumped off of.

Sitting in a chair on the porch was a young teenager, around 4'11'' if standing. His ruby-colored eyes were filled with mainly concern for his sister. His winter jacket was mainly blue, with the stitching red in the front. In his hand was a coffee mug filled with hot chocolate. Even though he was an older brother to Sarah, he would still worry for her ever since their parents died when both were still young.

"Don't be such a worry-wort brother, I can take care of myself." Sarah called back.

The teen just sighed as he took a careful swig of his drink. He didn't notice the door to the house open and another figure step out. The new arrival had blond hair that would reach the center of her back. She had a maroon-colored scarf wrapped around her face to shield it from the occasional breeze, leaving only the eyes visible.

"She's right you know. You worry too much for her, Michael." she said in a calm tone.

The teen, Michael, jumped a bit in surprise, nearly causing some of his hot chocolate to splash out onto his hands. He whipped around to face the person that scared him

"Gah! Don't sneak up on me like that Luna!" Michael snapped.

Luna chuckled a bit, but stopped shortly after.

"Come on, lunch is almost ready." Luna said, turning around to walk back inside.

Luna, along with her grandfather Johnathan, were friends with the Luck family. When the parents passed away, they took the children under their care, watching over them as they grew. Initially, Michael was distrusting of the two, but after some time – and a few bits of pestering from his sister – he eventually came to trust them.

Michael handed Luna his cup, telling her to put it on the counter. She took it and went back inside.

"Hey, Sarah. Come on, lunch is almost ready!" he called out.

He got a giggle from his sister in response, meaning she was up to something.

Sighing, Michael got up from his seat and walked into the chest-high (to him) snow, heading for his sister. There was one thing that he sort of disliked about his sister; her tendency to pull pranks. He followed the sound of her giggling until he was underneath one of the trees in the yard. Michael looked up and spotted his sister on one of the branches, giggling like a kid on candy.

"Sarah, come on, lunch is almost ready." Michael called up to her.

"Alright brother, but first…" She jumped down from the branch she was on and grabbed the one above Michael.

"BLIZZARD!" she yelled while shaking the branch, causing a pile of snow to fall off.

"WAH!" Michael yelled out before being covered by the sudden avalanche. "OWW!" he hollered shortly after.

Sarah dropped down next to the pile, laughing and clutching her side. Michael was able to push himself up out of the pile, with a small pile of it on his hat and his lower body still in the snow. He brushed the snow off with his left hand while rubbing his head while his right hand was holding a small orb.

"Brother…haha. The snow couldn't have…heehee, hurt you…" Sarah said between laughs.

"It wasn't the snow that hurt, it was what was in it that did." Micheal responded, holding out the small orb. Sarah's laughing slowed down, then stopped upon seeing the orb. The orb in question was a see-through navy blue, with specks of light in the middle of it. Both kids were in awe of it, for they possibly found a treasure that would make them famous.

"It's so beautiful…" Sarah said, eyes reflecting the specks of light.

"Wow…and this fell on me?" Michael questioned, still rubbing the spot where it hit.

Both kids continued to stare until Luna poked her head out of the front door.

"Michael, Sarah, come on!" she called out. "Lunch is ready."

"Coming!" both Michael and Sarah responded. Sarah helped her brother out of the pile of snow, after which Michael put the orb in his jacket pocket.

They both ran inside and took off their winter jackets. Michael had a blue shirt with a jet plane on it while Rachel had red shirt with white polka dots. Running towards the kitchen, they were both eager for lunch, which was a good time to be with their adoptive mother and grandfather.

Normally it would be quiet, though with a bit of chatter from time to time, though this time it was quite lively; Luna talking about on how some of her paintings were published in an art museum, the pranks Sarah has pulled on the neighborhood. Eventually, Michael was able to show Luna and Johnathan the orb both he and Sarah found earlier.

"Oh, hey guys." Michael said after swallowing a bite of a grilled cheese sandwich. "I almost forgot, me and Sarah found something before we came in."

Getting up from the table, he walked over to his jacket and fished out the orb that nailed him in the head. He walked back to the table and shown the orb to the others. Luna was speechless on the orbs appearance, already giving her inspiration for a few paintings. Johnathan was amazed as well, wondering on how his adoptive grandchildren even found such a thing.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful!" Luna exclaimed.

"Ahh, it looks amazing." Johnathan said.

"Yeah, and this thing ended up nailing my head after one of Sarah's pranks." Michael said, grinning a little as his sister protested.

"But it was funny, wasn't it brother?" Sarah tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, for a moment, then it hurt when this pelted me in the noggin." he said, waving the orb around.

While he was doing so, the orb slipped from his grip and started to fall to the hardwood floor. Time seemed to slow as everyone was staring horror-stuck on the orbs descent. Michael was turning around, wide-eyed upon seeing it falling. Sarah was trying to get out of her seat to try and catch it.

No matter on how fast Sarah moved, the orb was falling faster. When it hit the floor, however, instead of shattering into a million pieces, it shone with a blinding violet light. Everyone was caught off-guard by this and shielded their eyes. After the light died down, everyone uncovered their eyes, wondering on what just happened. The orb was the same before the fall, still glowing brightly in the center, but not radiating outwards. Michael breathed a sight of relief as Sarah picked the orb up. She walked back to her seat and placed the orb back on a flat part of the table.

"Heh, good thing it didn't break brother." she happily said.

"Yeah, I'm glad tha–" he started but was cut short when a tingling feeling ran through his hand. He looked at it and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Blue feathers were growing out of the top of his hand.

-0-

**Ay-kawa, I hate it when I do cliffhangers. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	2. Changes

**Second chapter of The Eon Twins. Seems like the cliffhangers are a bit of a disease, seeing that almost every story that I start almost always end with a cliffhanger after the prologue.**

**Review time…! Wow, lots of review for just the first chapter?**

**Silver rosebud: A little research can pay off.**

**Asider: Glad you like the beginning.**

**Ryu Dragonclaw: 1. Thanks. 2. Live in Chicago, you'll get child-height snow in the winters with temperatures at around -20F average. Even your car will get an afro after it snows XP.**

**Okami Frost: ^_^; Yeah, I know that's a lot.**

**Tanon: Yeah, hate when plot bunnies bite me continuously.**

**Emo Princess Addie: Read and see.**

**Link759: And that it will.**

**Coloredraininlives: Thanks, and that I will.**

**Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any major company brand. I own only the story and the OC's.**

**Beta-Reader for now and all future chapters unless otherwise stated: NanoCarp**

-0-

_The Eon Twins_

_Chapter 1: Changes_

"Brother! What's happening to you?" Sarah asked scared upon seeing the feathers on Michael's hand.

"I-I-I don't kn-know!" Michael stuttered.

The feathers were lying themselves flat on his skin, but more continued to grow up his arm, turning into white feathers past the elbow. The palm of his hand and inner fingers turned gray and hardened until it felt like leather. Michael winced as all the fingers started fusing one by one, bones audibly snapping, until there was just a club for a right 'hand' left. He cried out when a trio of claws were able to force themselves out of his new 'hand'.

Sarah was on the verge of tears witnessing her brother change. Luna and Johnathan were able to get up from the table, but were rooted in their spots, watching in horror. They was scared on what he was becoming, but Sarah gasped when she saw the white feathers creeping down his other arm, repeating the process. Michael cried out after his other arm was like the first, but then it turned to barely-contained screaming when a pair of lumps started to push on the back of his shirt. He arced forward, gritting his teeth, as the bulges started to tear the shirt. His eyes and mouth shot open as the shirt tore completely, revealing wing-like appendages, with blue feathers covering them.

Tears were now streaming down Sarah's face upon seeing the wings, half of her wishing that it was just a nightmare.

"B…brother…" she barely whimpered.

Michael yelped and managed to pull himself up out of his seat, but nearly smacked his chin on the table. Recovering, Michael looked towards his legs and seen that his legs were half their length, and shrinking into his body. Replacing them were ridges of feathers, blue as well. He was close to tears himself due to the pain of the transformation, but cried out yet again when his body started to expand. The bones were snapping and rearranging themselves while there was audible squishing sounds as well, the organs moving. His shirt tore to the expanding body, revealing white feathers on the upper portion, with blue ones on the lower part, along with a triangle of red in the middle. When his torso stopped expanding, it was nearly double its size and rounded out.

Michael thought it was over, but screamed when his neck started lengthening. White feathers grew along his neck, making the pain much worse. Tears were streaming down his face, wanting the pain to stop. He screamed yet again as his skull fractured and started rearranging itself, his hair falling out in groups. His head started to take on a pointed shape, with his face blue with a white teardrop pattern on his forehead. His ears turned white and lengthened, flattening until they were sticking up off his head.

As the last of the feathers covered the remainder of his skin, the changes stopped. Breathing heavily and nearly paralyzed from the pain, he slowly turned his head to look at Sarah, whose tears had soaked the top of her shirt.

"S…a…r…a…h…" he was weakly able to say before he succumbed to unconsciousness, eyes sliding shut.

Sarah was able to move again, and she very slowly started making her way to him. Her right arm started tingling and she looked at it. She gasped, then realized she was next to change.

Instead of blue feathers, red ones were growing out of her arm, lying flat on her skin as more grew, making their way up her arm. The process was the same, her hand changing into roughly the same as Michael. She dropped to her knees next to her brother, even with the changes happening, tears still streaming down her face. Her left hand repeated the process, making her wince from it.

Doubling over in pain, a pair of lumps started to push themselves out of her back, tearing the back of her shirt. She screamed when a pair of wings burst out, similar in shape but red. She cried out as her legs followed a similar fate, shrinking into her body. Her feet, instead of being replaced with ridges of fur, remained roughly the same shape, but flat with red feathers covering them. She screamed when her torso started to expand, bones and organs rearranging themselves. Her shirt shredded, showing that her body was the same pattern-wise, but with red feathers instead of blue for the lower portion and a blue triangle in the middle.

Guessing she was almost done, she tried to brace herself for the final changes. It was proven fruitless as she screamed from her neck lengthening, white feathers growing along amplified the pain. Her voice going hoarse, she cried out when her head followed the same process, shaping itself into the same as Michael as her hair fell out. Her face was covered by red feathers, with the white in roughly the shape of a shield. Her ears were last to change, flattening and lengthening, stretching past the top of her head to about the same length as her brother's.

The transformations were complete.

Tears soaking her new feathers, she glanced at her brother before blacking out.

Luna and Johnathan were scared for their lives. They were worried that they would be next, but after a minute without either of them changing, they relaxed ever so slightly. They then looked at the current situation.

"Michael…Sarah…" Johnathan breathed out, utterly shocked on what happened.

"Grandpa," Luna started, looking at Johnathan. "what should we do? We can't just leave them there."

"I haven't the faintest idea," Johnathan answered. "but someone will be asking questions when they see two unknown creatures lying on the floor."

"We have to hide them… or at least try to."

"Question is; where?"

"The guest bedroom downstairs will work, hopefully." Luna suggested.

"…" Johnathan closed his eyes, thinking about if it would work. After a few seconds of silence, he opened his eyes. "Yes, but you'll have to help me move them. I can tell they gained quite a bit of weight."

Working together, they lifted Sarah first. Johnathan got her body while Luna the head, and proceeded down the main hallway which was thankfully large enough. They had to work their way around the corner leading down to the basement floor, but they were able to trek down there. They came to a stop in front of one of the door, in which Luna opened.

Even though the room was next door to the storage room, it was relatively spotless. Two beds sat at opposite sides, both somewhat able to fit two people each. A small, lone window sat high on the wall next to the outside world, flanked by slightly larger curtains, letting in light amplified by the snow. They carried Sarah over to the one furthest from the door and gently set her on it.

They repeated with Michael, although he was a lot heavier and larger than Sarah. Despite this, they were able to get him in the room and onto the other bed. Exhausted, they walked over to the window and drew the curtains to it so that it would prevent anyone from peeking in and seeing the kids.

It wasn't until the next day when one of them woke up.

-0-

**And there we go, second chapter down. The kids transformed into the Eon Pokemon, Latios and Latias. Allow me to say that listening to Emotion from Pokemon: B/W nearly brought me to tears while writing this, in terms of Sarah's reaction to Michael transforming.**

**Beta Note: … And yet, he somehow manages to make the transformation the most well written part of this chapter, pre-edit at least. Aleron, you're weird. I like it.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
